


Out to Lunch

by Tangerine



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine





	Out to Lunch

“Ryo.”

Ryo didn’t so much as blink, and Dee sunk deeper into his chair, partly to pout over being ignored, but mostly because, if he stretched his legs another five and a half inches, he’d be able to touch Ryo’s foot and play footsie. Ryo would probably try to break his toes, though.

Oh well.

“Ryo. Ryo. Ryo.”

One eyebrow twitched, and then the other, and Dee grinned, almost vertical in his chair. He was close, so close, to getting Ryo’s attention where it belonged: on him. And even closer to Ryo’s leather shoes. Another inch, and he could -- “RYO!!” Dee yelped, spilling onto the floor.

“I’m working,” he said, without looking up. “And stay on your side of the desk.”

Dee rubbed his butt, casually peeking to see if Ryo had noticed. He hadn’t. Dee sighed and climbed back into his chair. It was a gorgeous day, too perfect for paperwork. Even if they were already three days late with it. And when he said we, he meant he was three days late.

He hated paperwork.

Absurdly, Dee wished Bikky was around. He couldn’t stand the little bastard, but at least he could be entertaining when properly provoked. Not like Ryo, who was just sitting there, pen scratching across paper, hair mussed and a line of blue ink on his cheek. Irresistible, really.

“DEE!!”

Dee wasn’t even sure how he’d ended up in Ryo’s lap, just that he wanted to stay there for the rest of his life. Ryo felt so good, and he was sure, if convinced, Ryo would let Dee rip his clothes off, right there. He’d feel even better naked. “Let’s have sex,” Dee pleaded, manfully.

Ryo shoved him onto the floor, again, and Dee landed on his butt, again.

“Ryo,” Dee begged, hooking his chin over Ryo’s thigh, trying not to think about how close he was to his life’s ambition: Ryo’s crotch. Dizzily, Dee put on his best smile, and fluttered his eyelashes. “Okay. Let’s have lunch instead. I’m hungry. You brought me lunch, right?”

Ryo looked down at him, brown hair in his gorgeous eyes. Dee’s heart leapt from his groin to his chest then higher, into his throat. Ryo’s eyes were his best feature, black as pitch, always kind even when he was annoyed, like right now. Those amazingly handsome Japanese eyes, that betrayed everything Ryo thought or felt or tried to keep hidden, especially the sexy stuff.

They were enough to drive a grown man mad with lust.

Dee drooled a little onto Ryo’s knee.

“Hungry,” Dee repeated, hungry and two steps away from humping Ryo’s leg.

“Someday,” Ryo said, finally, beautifully defeated, “you’re going to make your own lunch.”

Dee lurched across the desk, ignoring Ryo’s yelp of dismay as all of his paperwork cascaded onto the floor, then tried to kiss him, but Ryo was a trained officer of the NYPD, a fact that Dee always tried to forget (despite being his partner), and ended up with Ryo’s palm in his face.

“Get your coat,” Ryo said, annoyed again, and Dee did a little jig before following him down to the lunchroom. JJ was there at the coffee machine, and there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run to, and nowhere to stash JJ’s body. Dee glanced around frantically then grabbed Ryo’s wrist.

“Come on,” he said loudly, “we only have half an hour for lunch …”

“Since when have you ever cared …”

“… and if we want to make it to Central Park and back, we better leave right now. Without talking to anybody,” Dee added, tugging insistently. JJ wasn’t likely to be dissuaded, and was, in fact, already making his way over, eyes glazed over with lust, a maniacal grin on his face.

“Save me,” Dee hissed in Ryo’s ear. “I’ll willingly babysit Bikky whenever you need me to.”

Ryo sighed deeply and then they were speed-walking out of the precinct, JJ’s distinct voice following them down the stairs and out onto the street. Dee was tempted to run for his life, but ducking into the nearest alley and jumping over the closest fence was enough … for now.

Ryo was panting when he finally caught up, oversized lunchbox hooked under his arm, light brown hair in disarray. “You should be nicer to him,” Ryo paused, “or just go out with him.”

Dee vehemently shook his head. “No, no, no. He’s not the man I want to be nice to, or date.”

“Dee,” Ryo said, warily.

“Ryo,” Dee replied, grinning.

The alleyway was suitably abandoned, and the wall behind Ryo’s back was as clean as they got in New York City, and Ryo was just so damn attractive. Dee crowded up to him, spread one hand on Ryo’s cloth-covered hip then kissed him deeply. Ryo’s eyelids fluttered shut …

… and then Dee was flying over a garbage can, landing on a suspiciously stained mattress. Ryo looked like a wimp, but he had a good arm, and Dee could appreciate that, even though he desperately wished Ryo’s arm would pull him closer instead of always pushing him away.

“I had to try,” Dee said defensively when Ryo glared at him.

“Let’s just eat,” he replied through clenched teeth.

It was almost like a date, Dee decided as they entered Central Park. The sun was shining, and the park was blissfully free of those pesky little gnats called children, and even more blissfully free of that annoying little demon called Bikky. If Bikky had been there, it would have meant the little bastard had skipped school, again, and Ryo would have had to take him back, again, and Dee would have been left alone.

Again.

It was definitely a date, Dee decided as Ryo hunted around for the perfect patch of green grass, finally finding a place under a big oak tree. Ryo eyed him suspiciously as he approached, but Dee held out his hands to show that he was unarmed. As tempting as it was to jump Ryo, he actually was pretty hungry. He hadn’t eaten any breakfast that morning.

He only ever ate breakfast when he stayed over at Dee’s place.

Which didn’t happen nearly as often as he wanted it to.

That he mostly blamed on Bikky, too.

“Here,” Ryo said, shoving a sandwich and a soda at him.

Dee admired the spread, an array of Dee’s favourite sandwiches and desserts, fervently wishing that he was Bikky and that Ryo would let him jump straight to the cakes he had packed. Ryo made the best cakes, which was about the only thing he and Bikky agreed on.

“You’re too good to me.”

“I know,” Ryo replied, smiling, then lifted his hand. “And don’t even think about it …”

“I wasn’t,” Dee insisted, a second before the urge hit to grab Ryo, press him into the grass and have his wicked way with him, even though there were three elderly ladies across the way, knitting on a park bench and obviously watching them. They wouldn’t have deterred him.

Dee had no shame when it came to loving Ryo, not these days.

“You really should be nicer to JJ,” Ryo said, pulling the crusts off his sandwich.

“If I’m nicer to him, I’m afraid he’ll tie me to a chair and have sex with me.”

Ryo looked up at him. “And I’m not afraid of the same thing?”

“When,” Dee made it clear there was no if, “we finally have sex, it’ll be because we both want it. I’m amazing in bed,” he added casually, chomping at his sandwich. It was perfectly made. Just the right amount of mustard, no tomatoes hidden in the shadows and a generous helping of ham and cheese piled high on deliciously fresh Italian bread. Ryo knew just how he liked it.

“I’ll take your word for that.”

“You won’t have to,” Dee insisted. “You’ll find out for yourself.”

Dee smiled smugly even as Ryo clearly dismissed his promise. It didn’t matter. Ryo was hot for him, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Dee was beyond hot for Ryo. Dee was steamy for Ryo. It had - maybe -- started off as a joke, but these months, partnered with Ryo, had cemented in Dee the knowledge that Ryo would someday be his, even with Bikky’s continued interference. And once Dee Laytner made his mind up about something, that was it.

It was going to happen.

“You’re looking like a serial killer again.”

“I will kill your resistance to me,” Dee vowed grimly, putting a hand over his heart.

“If you say so,” Ryo said, eternally patient, unendingly kind, but Dee saw the truth in Ryo’s dark eyes.

They showed him everything.


End file.
